Awakening a lost love
by Little Yubi
Summary: What if Naraku's power never stopped growing? What if his cold-heart became even more ruthless? What if there was no hope...? But then, What if Naraku had a weakness? What if...?


**MINI NOTE:**  
Ok! Well, let me start of by saying hi! Lol! This will be the first fanfic I've posted on here, it's probobly got a lot of work to be done, but I'm writing it as I go so if you see something or have an idea, please feel free to post it! I'd love to hear it! I'm not sure where I'm going with this as far as pairings and stuff, all I can say is this is Inuyasha with a little twist!One giganticwhat if, so to speak, so...

**What if Naraku's power never stopped growing? What if his cold-heart became even more ruthless? What if there was no hope...? But then, What if Kikyo wasn't the only wandering spirit? What if Naraku had a weakness? What would happen if the Inu gang stumbled across the one thing key to defeating Naraku? **

Hmmm...What if?

_Disclaimer: Is this really necessary?...I guess it is... I don't own him, but I do have the power of manipulation! ;-) Lol! For the most part this storyis orignal, well what doesn't belong to Ms. Rumiko anyways...There are a couple of my own characters, I don't know how many yet, so if you wanna borrow them just give mea holler! I'll be more than happy to share 'em, with proper denotation (yes, i will cherish them no matter how evil they are-P lol!) But no need to continue rambling...ONWARD!_

* * *

(Introduction)

**Awakening a Lost Love  
By: Ryn C.**

A chilly breeze swept across the clearing. The chimes of the shrine played a scattered melody that rode the crisp air and echoed throughout its dark hollows. The melody bounced off of the walls of the hallways and seemed to spark a glimmer of light on the eroding walls. Like faeries dancing, the room sparkled as though some magic were at work.

The spirit smiled. 'It's like it use to be…I can't believe how beautiful this place still is.'

A heavy cloud had masked the moon but as moonbeams began to peek through, the old shrine lit up and glowed as though it were only built yesterday. She remembered how it had been, marvelous, captivating, and alight with a heavenly glow. It had seemed as though the gods themselves had kissed every crevice of the ancient shrine.

With white marble walls and mahogany floors, her forefathers had prayed for the safety of it. This shrine was rare, magical, and beyond unreal.

Regret coursed through her veins.

It was for this that the villagers had turned on them. She looked at the charred doors and flooring. The white stone was stained gray from the smoke that had flooded the building. Tears hit the corners of her eyes as she walked through the destroyed shrine. Few ashes were left scattered across the floor.

Though she was not born when the shrine was built she had seen it when it was in its glory. Her ancestors had built the shrine with their bare hands. They had accepted help from the willing, but forced no one into it. People came from villages nearby on their own accord to sculpt the walls and carve the beautiful sculptures. It was their way to thank the gods for blessing them with happiness and love. The villages themselves were not rich, but back then there was no need for greed or war. Power did not matter to the elders of this time.

'Why had things so drastically changed? Why did they do this? How could they?' She winced at the memories of the lapping flames, the blaze of the bright orange flames as they wrapped around her. The tears came back with intensity like that of the inferno that danced so vividly in her eyes.

She remembered the fear, the feeling of betrayal as she felt the flames tear at her clothes, the look on his face. He had done this, he had killed them all. An entire village wiped out, murdered and slaughtered for the petty charm upon her neck.

She reached for the necklace that had adorned her neck and shuddered with rage when she found nothing but air. Tears poured down her cheeks and her chest trembled with anger. She was so angry, so unrested. She wanted to pass, she wanted to leave this wretched world, but her failure kept her here.

'I loved you. I would have given the world to you, Naraku, but you betrayed me. You killed my people, my family, you betrayed me, and worst of all, you let me die.'

* * *

**Another Mini-Note!**

Well...? What did you think? I'll post something _very _soon! (Reviews will help determine how quick I can get it out! lol! I know, I know...That's dirty, but hey! lol!) Thanks for readin' through it! I look forward to hearing some reactions, ideas, or little bits of inspiration, anything from you guys! Lol! Thanks again! Lot's of Luv! Ryn


End file.
